This invention relates to the field of computer disk storage solutions. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing computer disks such as CD-ROMs or any other type of computer readable data.
In the present discussion about current systems, the problems and limitations set forth as existent in the prior art are provided for exemplarily purposes. It should be clear to one of ordinary skill in the art that these problems also exist in other contexts or professions and that the invention may apply to situations other than the ones described herein.
There are many different ways to store computer disks such as CD-ROMs, Audio CDs, and DVDs. The most prominent storage solution is known in by those of ordinary skill in the art as a xe2x80x9cJewel Boxxe2x80x9d. Although bulky and inconvenient to use, a jewel box is an excellent long-term storage case for CD""s because it provides protection from dust, scratches, and breakage. Most storage solutions currently on the market claim to provide equal protection as the jewel box. However, there are many disadvantages with jewel boxes and other types of storage solutions. A jewel box is meant for long term CD storage. Although jewel boxes protect the CD, they do not provide quick and convenient access for placement to and from playback or recording apparatuses such as audio or computer equipment. Furthermore, jewel boxes, sleeves, and other containers that hold CDs only provide storage and protection for one CD.
Because of these disadvantages, consumers tend to leave CD""s out of their cases to save time for quick access. This can potentially harm the CD""s by increasing odds of scratching the CD or causing other imperfections. Furthermore, consumers that are worried about scratching their CD, yet require quick access, will lay the CD upside down to prevent the xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d side from touching any surface. Since logos and/or other identifying information is not printed on the xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d side, placing the CD upside down makes it impossible for the user to see the area of the CD that identifies the content of the CD.
Thus, there is a need for a CD holding apparatus that enables users to easily access the CD without having to endure the process of removing the CD from a jewel case. However, it is also important that CD storage solutions prevent damage from occurring to the xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d side of the CD. Therefore what is desired is a storage apparatus that provides temporary housing for several compact disks, which adequately protects the disk from scratching and provides quick and convenient access to the compact disk for easy placement and removal, as well as the ability to view the CD of choice.
An embodiment of the invention comprises an apparatus for holding computer disks without a jewel case in a manner that displays the non-play side of the disk to the user. In one or more instances the apparatus embodying the invention comprises an open-faced housing having a plurality of grooves recessed into one or more portions of the housing. Each groove is configured to hold CDs so that the user may easily insert CDs and/or any other type of media into the grooves. The invention contemplates the inclusion of grooves of varying size and depth into the open-faced housing. The open-faced housing may comprise a uniform piece that is formed via an injection mold or any other type of housing that may contain recessed grooves without inhibiting the function of the housing. A computer monitor, computer case, desk, computer printer, or any other place where it would be convenient for a user to store disks may be adapted to incorporate embodiments of the invention.
In the event that the open-faced housing is configured with multiple grooves, each groove may be separated from the other by a distance greater than the thickness of the disks the apparatus is designed to hold. If, for instance, the apparatus is configured to hold CDs, the second groove is proximally located a distance from the first that is greater than the thickness of the CD. However, the invention is not limited to spacing the grooves at any particular distance and may contain grooves that are separated by more or less than the thickness of the medium the apparatus is intended to hold. In one embodiment of the invention, each groove acts as a repository for holding disks in a specific position. A groove that is recessed into the top portion of the housing may, for example, be configured to hold CD-ROMs, DVDs, CDRs, or any other form of data storage in an upright position. In other instances the grooves are configured to hold disks in alternative positions. If the grooves are recessed into the side portion of the housing, the grooves may hold disks in a sideways or other angled position.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, one or more grooves are configured to hold the disks in position by frictionally engaging disks placed into the groove. Each groove may, for example, comprise an insert that holds the disk in place without damaging the surface of the disk. The insert may be made felt, rubber, foam, or any other substance that can be utilized to provide a protective layer between the disk and the housing in which the disk may be placed. The width of each insert depends upon the type of media the apparatus is intended to hold. In one embodiment of the invention, each insert is minimally greater than the thickness of the media the insert will frictionally engage. If, for example, a DVD or CD-ROM is to be held by the insert, the insert comprises an opening large enough to allow the disk to be easily removed, but narrow enough to firmly hold the disk in place. The reader should note however, that not all versions of the invention require an insert and that grooves may be adapted to holds disks by incorporating grooves having an upper and a lower portion into the apparatus. For instance, concave shaped grooves or other angular forms of groove designs are contemplated.